Becoming a Believer
by Roslin Fan
Summary: What if Tom Zarek beat Baltar in the Vice Presidential race?


Laura watched the people - her people - dance. Watching but not seeing, as her mind was on the future, however much of it she had left, and perhaps a bit beyond. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what she felt. Curiosity perhaps.

"You said you'd win this thing." The now familiar gruff voice interrupted her musings.

She turned to the Commander. He wasn't happy. Not that she ever expected to see the man happy. "I don't know, Commander. I may have won." She smiled slightly. "What are you doing here? You hate these things, don't you?"

He puffed out his chest ever-so-slightly. Every bit of his Colonial pride and patriotism shone through. "It's Colonial Day. Where else would I be?"

She nodded.

"And with the...change in your chain of command, I'm initiating increased security. Beginning tonight."

She raised a brow. "You're gonna be my...bodyguard now?"

He shrugged. "I'm your 'personal goon squad' anyway, right?"

She conceded his point. The thought of her top military officer working her security detail was a bit amusing. "All right, Commander. You want to increase my security, fine. But leave him and the government to me."

He nodded curtly. "But know this. I'll declare martial law before letting that man-"

She put up her hand. "I assure you I won't allow that to happen."

"You said that before."

She sighed. "I bet on the wrong horse. It happens." She straightened in her chair, resolved. "I won't make that mistake again."

He reached out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

She gave a small smile and took his hand, as he led her to the dance floor. She was delighted to discover he was a good dancer. It was a fine distraction from her other thoughts. She could feel Zarek's eyes on them, on her mostly. Gloating, most likely.

Zarek approached them with the subtlety of a leopard. He tapped Adama's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Adama grunted but backed away. He met Laura's eyes. "I'll be right over there."

She nodded and then offered her hand to Vice President Zarek. She even managed a small smile. Zarek took her hand, and Adama headed back toward her table. The Commander's eyes never left her, and she found that strangely comforting.

Zarek wrapped his right arm around Laura's back and held her left hand. "Mind if I lead?" he asked.

She hmmed.

"This is nice."

"I can't imagine there were many opportunities where you've been, Mr. Vice President."

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Laura. Sagittaron's prisoners' rights provide ample ways to prepare for reacclimation into society."

She met his eyes. "The rights you demanded."

"So you are familiar with my work."

She nodded. "You were a frequent topic of discussion between my predecessor and me." Her mouth quirked. "And when I learned you were in the fleet, I dug up whatever information I could on you." She sighed. "No easy task when all our records and computers are lost." She glanced over at Captain Apollo and then refocused on Zarek. "Captain Adama has been quite helpful with that, though."

Zarek smirked. "I bet he was. Such an eager pup, isn't he?" He leaned closer, as he turned them. His hand pressed harder against the small of her back. "I hope you didn't chastise him too harshly after our little...discussion."

"How I handle my administration is none of your business, Mr. Zarek."

He tsked. "Oh, I think it is now, Laura. After all, it could very well become _my_ administration."

She'd been in politics long enough to recognize a threat when she heard one, but she'd also developed a thick skin, which seemed to have become more impenetrable in the previous few days. She grinned. _Give the press_ _a good show_. "I wouldn't count on it."

He executed a final turn. Before releasing her, he lowered his mouth toward her ear. "By the way, I know you think I killed Valance, but I didn't. The question is who did."

She met his gaze. "And who told you he was dead?"

She walked away before he could respond. She'd reached her limit for listening to lies for one day. _Give him something to think about_. She wouldn't be snowed as easily as the rest of the fleet.

On her way back to the table, Adama intercepted her. His eyes sought hers. "You okay?"

His concern was genuine. She nodded. "I'm fine." She attempted a bashful smile. "I am, uh, suddenly tired. Walk me to my shuttle?"

He angled his arm for her, and she threaded her arm through his. "Let's go," he said.

She could feel Zarek's eyes on them as they exited.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Laura sat at her desk. She could feel Billy's eyes boring into her from his side desk. "Yes?"

"What are you gonna do?"

_About Zarek_? She sighed. "The delegates have spoken. My hands are tied."

"And Adama?"

There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, which she was hesitant to crush. "He doesn't like it any more than I. But I can't have him-"

"Acting like your personal goon squad, I know. But…"

"If he only supports his _preferred_ politicians, what kind of message does that send to the fleet?" His eyes registered understanding. She offered a small smile. "I'm _choosing_ to see this as a positive. I'm not thrilled, of course, but honestly, Billy, could you imagine Baltar as Vice President?"

Billy snorted. "Gods, what have the worlds come to when those are our options?"

She nodded. "Besides…"

He looked away. "I know."

She stood and stepped in front of Billy's desk, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay working with him? I haven't forgotten."

He swallowed. "Sure. At the very least, he's rational." He gave a small smile. "I can work with that."

"Good." She returned her hand to her side. "Let's go be...Presidential."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Remember, don't move or we'll have to start all over," Dr. Cottle said through a cloud of smoke.

She wondered how he'd respond if she asked for one. It had been so long since she had a good smoke. Her mouth quirked in a half-smirk. "I think you can trust me to stay still."

He huffed and moved to the monitors, and she slid into the machine. She'd gotten pretty good about remaining still in the time since her diagnosis. Besides, it was one of the few truly quiet moments she had, making it a great time to think.

The low thrum of the machine stopped, and Cottle's footsteps approached. "You can come out now."

She slid out. There was...something in his eyes.

"How long?" she asked, sparing him the discomfort.

"Six months. Let's step in my office."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Billy was quiet during the shuttle ride to _Colonial One_. She rested her hand on his arm for a minute. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Madame President."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm just...it's not easy to watch." He lowered his head. "And that makes me incredibly selfish. I'm sorry."

"Billy, look at me." He glanced up. Not quite meeting her eyes. "Trust me, it's harder to watch than to experience." She was getting through to him. There was some light in his kind eyes again. "And I couldn't have gone through this without you." She reached up to fix his hair. "You need a cut."

He chuckled a bit and it was contagious, so she started giggling. Maybe she wouldn't live much longer, but in moments like this, she barely remembered.

"What can I do for you?" Billy asked after he calmed down.

He was like her that way. He needed to feel useful. To do something. That was something she could work with. "I'd like to see Elosha."

"Of course."

He said nothing else, but she could _hear_ the question burning to get out. "I have six months on the outside."

"It's metastasizing?"

She nodded. It was such a relief to have someone who _understood_ so much. It had alarmed her for a second when he revealed he'd known she was sick before she'd said anything. _Had she been that obvious?_ But he'd assured her she hadn't been. He was just...in tune to her. He had shrugged it off as being part of the job, but it was more than that.

He reached for her hand and squeezed it, and they rode the rest of the way home like that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elosha and Laura lit the candles and incense for their prayers.

"What did you wish to tell me?" Elosha asked.

"I have six months on the outside."

Elosha nodded her understanding.

"The cancer is spreading into my lymphatic system…" Her voice broke. It was difficult to remain clinical, objective, when it was her body, her life. "Aggressively spreading."

"You should know you've made a true believer out of me."

Laura absorbed that information. Her chief priest, the one who'd been with her from the beginning, hadn't been a believer. That didn't seem possible, but in light of everything else…

Elosha went on to say Laura would lead them to their new home. Laura turned away slightly. "Then it better be soon."

"It's the gods' will."

Laura tried not to let those words burn into her skull. _The gods__' __will_. The attacks, her family, her, everything else. Was that all pre-ordained, so she could play the role of Pythia, the Dying Frakkin' Leader?

She took a breath and listened as Elosha led them in prayer. Perhaps there was something to this if she could bring faith to one already so invested in the Scrolls.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Let's begin, shall we?" Laura asked.

Tom sat in the chair at her desk across from her. She tried to ignore the pang that in a matter of months he'd be seated on her side of the desk. It was the last thing she had wanted, but she had to believe the man who had written such an eloquent manifesto about freedom and equality would lead his people with those ideals in mind.

"That would be delightful." He seemed sincere in his desire to learn about the Office of the President of the Twelve Colonies.

"Excellent."

She spent the next hour discussing her daily routines: The paperwork, the whiteboard, endless meetings. "You should sit in on my next meeting with Commander Adama." She smirked. "See if you two can be in the same room that long."

Tom snorted. "I'm not the one with a problem."

Laura laughed a little, and even Billy joined in. Perhaps Zarek had a point: Adama was very difficult to work with. She tilted her head to the side. "Be that as it may, I'm not...compelled to referee."

"That won't be necessary." He smirked. "I can control myself. I wonder if your attack dog can say the same."

She leaned forward in her chair. "Commander Adama takes pride in his decorum."

"And now he has you defending him. I wonder, Laura, who is really in charge of this fleet."

"The people, ultimately, Tom."

Tom snorted. "How do you figure?"

She leaned back. For some reason, discussing political philosophy relaxed her. "The people voted for Richard Adar, who appointed me to his cabinet. The attacks left me the only one alive, but I'm still in office because of the people's choice." She lowered her voice. "And I'll remain until they make another choice."

"They didn't choose your pet Baltar."

Her mouth quirked. "No, they didn't. But I'm past that. Aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm quite pleased by the turn of events." He grinned. "Shall we return to business?"

She shook her head. "I think, Tom, you're all ready to lead this government should anything happen to me."

"Perish the thought."

Billy cleared his throat before Laura could respond.

"Yes, Billy?" she asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's lunchtime."

She smiled at Tom. "I suggest you find an aide as diligent as Billy. He's quite _protective_ of me."

Tom nodded. "I remember. And I'll keep that in mind." He stood. "Thank you for taking this time, Laura. I should return to my constituents."

She stood. "Of course. Thank you, Tom." She reached out her hand to shake.

"There's no press now," he said, but shook her hand anyway.

"That's why I'm not kissing your cheek, Mr. Vice President."

He lost some of his smugness. "Touche, Madame President."

As he exited her office, she and Billy turned to each other and started laughing.

"I may not like the guy much, but at least he's intelligent," Billy said.

She nodded. "I can't decide who's more dangerous: Tom or Baltar." She sighed. "Is it really lunchtime?"

"That, and you need your next dose." He looked away. "You were clenching a bit."

"Really? I didn't even notice. I hope he didn't either."

"If he did, he probably thought it was directed at him."

She snorted. "That works to my benefit, then."

Billy stepped away from his desk, retrieved her thermos of tea with chamalla and the sandwich that for once looked fairly edible, and placed them on her desk. He put a similar lunch, sans chamalla, on his own desk, and they ate together, as they had most days since the attacks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The phone rang, startling her. It was well into the night - even she was considering going to bed after Billy's final look of disapproval before he turned in. That meant two things: It was Commander Adama, and it was very important.

"Roslin."

"Sorry for disturbing your evening, Madame President," Adama said.

"I'm sure you have a reason."

"One of my raptor teams has found a planet."

She grinned. "Definitely a good reason to break into my evening. I would have settled for another tylium source."

"Yeah, the preliminary readings look promising. I'll send a courier with the charts first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Commander."

He wished her a good night, and they both hung up.

Part of her wanted to wake Billy up and tell him. She was almost...giddy. It was too early for that, though. She knew that logically, but gods, what if that little planet was the answer to their prayers? What if they could settle without her worrying every moment before she died?

She pulled her chair away from her desk and stood. Her legs nearly gave out, but she made it to her bed. She'd overdone it that day. Billy and Cottle would be yelling at her if they could see her. The thought amused her, and she fell asleep with a smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time the courier arrived, Laura, Billy, and Elosha were seated at Laura's desk, ready to see what Laura sensed would change their lives. Elosha's knowledge of the Scrolls made her nearly as qualified to study planetary charts as a cartographer. Laura wasn't seeing what Billy and Elosha described, though. They mentioned ruins, but she saw whole cities, an active civilization. She looked up at them to explain and then down again, but the cities were gone. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. She met Elosha's eyes, and they widened in understanding.

"What did you see?" Elosha asked. Her hand held the Scrolls, clearly ready to study Laura's every word.

She described the shape of the building, especially the round one near the center. The Opera House, Elosha called it. _Kobol_. She'd found their original home, which was supposed to lead them to Earth.

Her vision faded and she saw flashes. An Arrow. A tomb.

She did her best to describe them, but was still amazed at how quickly Elosha identified them.

"What's this mean?" Billy asked.

"The Scrolls. The Dying Leader. Earth. It's all true," Laura said. _It__'__s all true_.

"So say we all," Elosha said.

Billy wasn't convinced, and Laura was glad of that. She would need him to ground her in the time to come.

"Billy, I want you to schedule a meeting with the three of us, Vice President Zarek, and Commander Adama, and anyone else he wishes to include, at his earliest convenience."

Elosha took her leave, and Laura waited for the next sign. Or crisis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom immediately understood why Roslin chose to have most of her meetings with Adama in his quarters: It was much homier than her office on _Colonial One_. And completely private - no flimsy curtains all that stood between them and any eavesdroppers. He sat next to Dr. Baltar, who seemed more interested in whatever the frak was happening in his head than with the planet the fleet had found. How in the worlds did Roslin think the man had had a chance of beating out Tom for the Vice Presidency?

From his vantage point, he could watch and listen. The priest, Elosha, was adamant the planet they'd found was in fact Kobol. Their old home before their ancestors founded the Twelve Colonies. That didn't interest him as much as Roslin's insistence Elosha was right and her clear desire to explore the planet.

Zeus seemed to agree, probably for the first time. However, he threw words around like permanent settlement, which Roslin didn't commit to. _She wants to explore but not settle? Why?_

In the middle of the Adama-Roslin interplay, Baltar practically bolted up from the table. "I should go."

Adama looked up. "That won't be necessary, Doctor."

Baltar assumed every bit of the elitist persona he preferred so much. "Of course it's necessary. I'm a scientist." Then he went on about how it would save time if he was on-site to collect his own samples.

Baltar glanced over at Roslin. "Is that okay with you, Madame President?"

She gave a small smile. "By all means, Doctor. I think you'd do the most good for the fleet there."

Adama grunted, but the battle was already won. Point to Roslin, who clearly didn't mind the idea of the good doctor being gone for a few days.

Roslin asked to speak to Adama privately. If she were anyone else, Tom would have suspected it was her attempt of subtly propositioning the commander, (not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind before) but she had an...edge to her tone. Whatever it was, it was something else, something she was concerned about and didn't expect Adama to share her opinions.

Tom and the others took their leave. He had half a mind to follow Elosha. After all, the priest had an audience with Roslin more often than any of her quorum members or anyone else save Billy. Roslin didn't strike him as particularly religious, so his curiosity was piqued, as it so often had been since meeting President Roslin.

His _escort_ not-so-subtly made it clear his time aboard _Galactica_ was up. Zeus wouldn't be happy unless Tom was a permanent resident in the brig, clearly. Too bad for Adama that Roslin seemed much more...receptive. Not that the President was any less dangerous or powerful. If anything, she was more so. He would need to tread carefully with her.

The escort wasn't what he expected. She was a young woman, barely that really. Small too. "Dualla, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." There was little sincerity in her tone. She obviously shared Zeus's opinion of him.

"You don't like me much."

"When we came to Astral Queen to negotiate in good faith, you took us hostage, sir."

"Oh, right. I'd nearly forgotten."

She struggled for control of her face, likely fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "If you'll follow me." Then she was off, and he increased his stride to keep up, the marines keeping pace behind them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He waited in his _guest_ quarters on _Colonial One_, as he and Roslin had decided he should be close by as the events unfolded. She'd been very reluctant, but ultimately recognized the merit of the idea.

When she returned with Billy, she clearly hadn't gotten her way, whatever it was. She stormed through the ship until she reached her office, and then Tom could hear the force with which she sat in her chair. He didn't envy Billy's job that night. Tom grinned. With Adama and Roslin at odds again, that left more room for him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He awoke to the sound of a phone ringing in the main office, followed by Roslin's calm but groggy voice as she answered it. "I understand," she said into the phone. "I'll be right over."

He heard her hang up. Then there were footsteps approaching his quarters.

"Tom," she said, from behind his curtain.

"Come in." He smirked. "I'm decent."

"I'm not sure I agree with your choice of words," she said under her breath, but she entered. "There's trouble at Kobol."

"Cylons?"

She sighed. "What else? One raptor crew was killed. Another crashed on Kobol, the one carrying Dr. Baltar. The third escaped and jumped home."

"Thank the gods for small blessings."

"Yes. I'll be leaving for _Galactica_ within the half hour."

She didn't ask the question, but it was _there_ all the same. "I'll join you."

She nodded curtly and left.

He threw on his suit, ran his hands along the front, back, and down his legs in his attempt to iron out the wrinkles. Once dressed, he headed to the main office to wait.

Billy was sitting at his desk, fighting the urge to close his eyes. Then Roslin strolled through her curtain. She looked every bit the President. Impeccable. And it was difficult to tell how tired she really was.

The three of them headed to _Galactica_ in near silence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Adama revealed his plan, Roslin fixated on the raider, on Captain Thrace. Tom glanced at her and then Billy, who also seemed...interested in her fascination. Then he refocused on the rest of the meeting.

Tom walked behind Roslin and Billy when they left Adama's quarters. He heard their exchange clearly. He was right: Billy was concerned. And Roslin was up to something, which would probably fly in the face of Adama's military plans.

When they returned to Roslin's office, Tom was dismissed in no uncertain terms. He grinned. "Whatever you're planning, Laura, you have my full support." He went to his quarters before she could respond. The look on her face was enough.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whatever she'd done, it had pissed off Adama enough that he demanded her immediate resignation. Naturally, Roslin refused, taunting him about staging a coup d'etat, then revealing the press had been present and recording during the entirety of the conversation.

No matter what, this situation wouldn't end well. But that was probably good news for him.

Roslin glanced around at her team. "This administration survived the cylon attacks. It can survive Bill Adama." Her tone softened, as she suggested they retreat to their quarters while she and Adama battled it out.

Billy spoke for everyone when he said they'd stay with their President.

Tom just watched. It wasn't so different from his early sit-ins - he and his friends against the full strength of the Colonial government. After that inevitable failure, he had chosen explosives to make his statements. Rosin, however, appeared resolved to remain peaceful, to let Adama make an ass of himself. Still, she had enough faith in Zeus to trust he wouldn't kill her, wouldn't dismantle the government. Tom had never had that luxury.

Before long, Adama's men were cutting through the hull. They would be on board shortly. Roslin's resolve remained though she appeared shaken.

Then the soldiers charged into the office, Colonel Tigh and Lee Adama at the front of the line. Tigh called for Roslin's arrest, but she held fast.

Her detail stood strong, and then Lee unexpectedly switched sides. "No, we're not doing this," he said, pointing his gun at Tigh's head. Tigh yelled, and Lee yelled back, revealing the strength of his idealism. That it was wrong to arrest the President for making a bad decision.

_Well said_, _Apollo_.

Roslin stepped forward then, surrendering. When Apollo resisted, it was she, and she alone, who convinced him to stand down. She shot Tom a quick look, as though to say "It's all yours," and then she allowed Tigh to lead her away.

Immediately, Billy and Roslin's other men turned to him. He assigned a detail to see to the repairs of whatever those brutes had done to the ship. He had everyone else return to their posts. There was little they could do right now anyway.

Billy lingered behind.

"We'll get her back," Tom said. "Adama just needs to feel like he's important, in charge. Once he listens to reason, or his conscience, he'll have no choice but to release her." He winked. "In the meantime, we can always assemble the Quorum. I doubt he would want to deal with a room of angry politicians."

Billy nodded. "If anyone can get her out, it's probably you."

"Try to get some sleep."

"That's what she'd say too."

Tom chuckled. "I know."

Then he sat in Roslin's chair, as Billy headed toward his quarters. Yeah, he could do this. Whether Roslin ever returned to office or not didn't matter; he would benefit regardless.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tom was in the middle of contacting the rest of the Quorum. Sarah Porter had kept him on the phone for nearly an hour with her demands and religious ideals, but she had been among his biggest supporters, so he listened. She'd seemed...sympathetic to Roslin's situation and promised she'd shuttle over to _Colonial One_ as soon as possible.

Then the emergency message came over the loudspeaker. They were jumping again. Immediately.

He rested his hands behind his head and waited. He'd gotten used to the sensation after that first week, but that didn't mean he liked it.

They arrived at their coordinates, and a quick survey said they hadn't lost any ships along the way. The area was clear of cylons, but it was also clear of _Galactica_, which usually took its place alongside _Colonial One_. He glanced at Billy. "How long before the _Galactica_ usually joins us?"

Billy shrugged. "A few minutes. I don't think Adama likes to keep us unprotected for long."

Tom nodded. He glanced through the porthole. It still wasn't there, so he told Billy.

"I'll see what I can find out."

Billy disappeared. His quick steps revealed his concern.

A moment later he returned, shaking his head. "They're not here. No one knows why. I hope…"

"That ship can survive anything. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tom smirked. "Maybe Adama is taking out his anger on the cylons."

"I hope that's what's going on."

_Me too._

After a few hours, though, that possibility seemed less likely. "We should discuss a contingency plan," he said to Billy.

Billy nodded. He pulled out a file from his drawer. "President Roslin prepared this in case of emergency." Billy sighed and handed it over reluctantly. "I think this qualifies."

Tom opened the file. _Lords of Kobol! She really _has_ thought through the possibilities._ He tapped a finger on the edge of the folder. This could work.


End file.
